


暖冬

by allrisetangyuan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrisetangyuan/pseuds/allrisetangyuan
Summary: ※赫海同人※真・奶虎海※不會變人※不確定有沒有後續
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 4





	暖冬

**Author's Note:**

> ※赫海同人  
> ※真・奶虎海  
> ※不會變人  
> ※不確定有沒有後續

正值寒冷的冬季，銀妝素裹的森林中一隻圓滾滾的小虎崽正在雪地上翻滾玩耍，把被牠翻起像柳絮一樣在空中紛飛的鬆軟白雪當作獵物故作凶狠地撲咬，結果弄得自己滿頭滿臉都是雪，讓人乍看之下還以為是只小白虎。小虎抖了抖毛毛把可惡的雪花都給抖落下去，猝不及防地打了一個大噴嚏。

「真是的，又偷跑出來玩雪，就是學不乖對吧，上次是誰調皮搗蛋跑去冰上玩結果掉進水里全身濕透生病好幾天的？」

小虎崽一聽到這聲音興奮地顧不得再玩鬧，嗷嗚嗷嗚地在雪地裡一爪深一爪淺地向聲音出現的方向奔去，扒在一雙穿著雪靴和深色褲裝的長腿上，圓圓虎眼瞪得大大地往上看，整只虎都寫著「哥哥抱我快抱我！！」

「你真的是 …… 就不能乖乖待著一分鐘是吧。」

李赫宰無奈地彎下腰把小虎整只提起來後放在懷裡，感到小傢伙似乎又變重了些，晃著手臂顛了顛，小虎崽似是覺得很有趣嗷嗚叫著在他懷裡不停扭動身體，最後直起身體爬到他肩上把兩只短短的前爪微微環住他脖子才滿意地安分下來。

李赫宰被他極盡依賴的樣子觸動，在這寒冷的冬季清晨中竟也感受到一股暖流從被小虎崽碰觸到的頸間肌膚傳遞到心臟，他似是滿足地喟嘆一聲呼出一口白霧，喃喃地輕聲喊著。

「東海啊 …… 」

東海，在旭日東升中與他相遇，在天將亮未亮最是嚴酷寒冷之時，無情的寒風中一隻小虎崽幾乎要被掩埋在雪海裡看不見，從遠處看只露出一點金燦燦的毛腦袋，緊閉著雙眼不知是死是活，他快步走過去撥開小傢伙身上覆蓋的雪察看，從其微弱起伏的身軀判斷出還活著，他趕緊將小虎提抱起來放進自己敞開的大衣中，小傢伙似乎還有一些意識清醒著，被他提起來時虛弱地掙動了幾下，突然被放進溫暖的地方後一頓，將小腦袋埋進他懷裡蜷縮成一團一動也不動了。

李赫宰將大衣拉鍊重新拉上，抱著小虎崽快步走回距離此不遠處的木屋中。

這木屋是他一個在當地的動物保護團體的朋友給幫忙置辦的，他走到壁爐邊將還剩一點火種燒著的火堆重新放入木柴燃起，然後才將懷中的小傢伙抱出來放在不遠處的毛地毯上，小虎崽身上的灰弄臟了潔白的地毯，但李赫宰看也不看，只仔細檢查起小老虎身上有沒有明顯外傷，好在小傢伙除了有點虛弱，並沒有哪裡受了傷的樣子，嘴邊的毛毛甚至還蹭著一點不知名動物的血，也許不久前還有進食過。

他拿來溫熱的濕毛巾稍微把小虎崽給擦乾淨，又拿來毛毯給牠蓋上，小老虎一整只小小的縮在毛毯中，似乎已經沒什麼大礙了睡得正熟。李赫宰剛剛趕回來的路上已經發訊息給那位在動保團體的朋友，這會應該差不多到了。

「還非常小，估計出生才兩三個月左右，居然這種時候一個人在外面 …… 你撿到牠時有在附近發現什麼嗎？」

和朋友一起趕來的同伴正在旁邊檢查小虎崽的狀況，李赫宰想了想，方才著急小傢伙的情況沒太注意周遭，但確實也沒感受到什麼異常，他搖了搖頭。「沒有特別發現什麼，他是跟媽媽走散了嗎？」

朋友表情凝重地想了想，過了一會後才聲音沈重地開口。

「你知道的，前陣子突然出現的那伙盜獵分子到現在都還沒被警方抓到，一直在這附近徘徊，應該是很有經驗的犯罪團伙 …… 前幾天晚上東南那邊傳來槍響，但我們趕過去時什麼也沒發現。」

李赫宰點了點頭，他當然知道這事，那天晚上風雪十分大，外頭黑沈沈的天和狂肆呼嘯的風聲彷彿要將他這座木屋給吹散壓垮，但即便如此他還是能隱約聽到十分遙遠之處傳來幾聲槍響，他只能暗自希望不要又是那伙該死的盜獵者出來捕獵了，在這樣的風雪中警方和他朋友所在的保護組織要及時動作也是十分困難的事。

現在看來老天並沒有聽到他們的祈禱，不論那天晚上發生了什麼，這只小虎崽的媽媽十有八九已經遇害，這座樹林裡具有經濟價值的野生動物不多，虎算是其中之一。只是這隻不知該說倒霉還是幸運的小傢伙是怎麼跋涉穿越幾公里的樹林到這裡來的。

「那這小東西呢？你們要帶回去照顧還是？」

朋友苦惱地皺起了眉頭，他們現在人手嚴重不足，鎮上基地的人員和動物又混雜，小傢伙還小，老虎的天性不適合在這樣的環境中，就算帶回去了也可能沒辦法好好照顧。

「赫宰，能不能讓牠先留在你這裡，你有照顧動物的經驗，交給你我們也放心，不然我擔心小虎崽不適應那邊的環境。」

李赫宰乾脆地應下，他之前也在那基地中幫忙過一段時間，不說是專家但照顧一隻小虎崽還是足夠的。橫竪這小傢伙跟他也算有緣，難得早起出去透透氣竟然就撿了一隻奄奄一息的小虎崽回來，他也覺得這巧合是真的奇妙了。

他挪到小老虎身邊看著牠安心熟睡的樣子，想到這麼小的小傢伙這幾天一隻虎在外面，也不知是吃什麼活下來的，又是怎麼獨自跑到這附近，要知道他這小木屋看著與世隔絕，其實離樹林邊緣的人煙處也沒多遠了，平時大型猛獸是不會在這一帶活動的。

「可憐的小傢伙，也是這麼小就離開媽媽了 …… 」

他用指頭輕輕搓揉幾下虎腦袋，小傢伙似乎在睡夢中也覺得很舒適般發出呼嚕呼嚕的聲音，小腦袋在他溫暖乾燥的大手中蹭了幾下又重新沈沈睡去。

朋友和另一名同伴難得看到他這麼柔和的樣子，新奇的看了幾眼，將一些藥物和小虎崽的營養食品留下叮囑了幾句後便離開了。

小虎崽就這樣昏睡到半夜才慢慢醒過來，一起來發現自己正在一個奇怪的溫暖的地方，不遠處有一團正發出劈哩啪啦聲響的光不停散髮著熱氣，牠已經很久沒感受到這麼溫暖了，即便母親暖呼呼的腹部和皮毛也不曾讓牠感受到過這種熱度，牠又好奇又是本能地害怕著不敢太過靠近，小心翼翼地從身上蓋著的毛毯下爬出來。

支稜起小腦袋和虎耳朵觀察四周，昏暗的光線無法妨礙夜視能力出色的眼睛，這地方雖然奇怪，但莫名地讓牠有一種安心的感覺，牠抽了抽鼻子，聞到一股似曾相識的清爽氣味，像是前方一個躺在看起來軟軟的大石頭中的生物的味道，牠想起來了，那是人類！

媽媽從小就總是告誡牠要遠離人類這種生物，他們既強大又殘忍，不像老虎捕獵是為了生存，人類肆意撲殺動物，似乎只是為了將他們的身體和皮毛帶回去當作戰利品來誇耀。

小虎崽剛出窩沒多久，生活在樹林深處的牠從來沒看過人類，也無法想像母親口中這種強大又邪惡的生物會是怎麼樣的，在這裡牠們才是稱霸這樹林的百獸之王，所有生物見了牠們都要瑟瑟發抖著逃跑。

直到那天晚上，呼嘯著的風雪是牠出生以來所見過最瘋狂的，雖然牠見過的風雪也不多，連母親也在天還亮時便早早將牠趕回窩里，牠意猶未盡地還想再玩，被母親一聲低吼垂下了小腦袋乖乖滾進溫暖的洞穴中，母親似乎感覺到什麼一直很不安，把牠圈在懷裡上半身支起，耳朵不停轉動警戒著。

小虎崽終是記起了可怕的回憶，黑壓壓的天，像是割裂開了天地的狂風暴雪，雜亂的腳步聲和巨響，刺鼻難聞的氣味，母親倒在不遠處的雪地上，牠聞到熟悉卻又在此刻令人恐慌的紅色味道，母親被帶走了，一定是被傳說中可怕的人類帶走了，牠不知道他們去了哪裡，不知道母親還會不會再回來，牠瑟瑟發抖地藏在小窩深處的死角中，沒人發現牠，一直都沒有。

小老虎陷進哀傷可怕的情緒之中，孤伶伶站在地毯上嗷嗚嗚地哭著，大石頭上的人類被他驚醒，翻起身來不知做了什麼，整個奇怪的空間亮了起來，橙黃色溫暖的光灑下，比起旁邊火堆中刺眼的亮光還要可親，牠看著那人類小心翼翼地向牠走來，在離三四步遠之處蹲下，眼睛低垂不看牠，動作緩慢地伸出一隻爪子遞到牠面前。

這是幹嘛？牠歪了歪腦袋，滿是不解地跟著伸出一隻爪子拍在那人類手掌上，似乎覺得很好玩，又使勁拍了幾下。

……

李赫宰無言地看著賴在他懷裡兩只前爪緊緊抱著奶瓶吃營養食品的小傢伙，似乎是餓狠了啪嗒啪嗒急切地吞咽著，他伸手揉了揉小虎腦袋讓牠慢點。明明剛剛還哭得淒慘，轉眼間又像隻沒事虎一樣跟他玩了起來，一聞到他拿出的營養食品味道就瞪大了虎眼撲過來，明明是霸氣的老虎卻表現得像隻嗷嗷待哺等待餵食的鳥雀一般。

「怎麼有你這麼神經大條的虎啊 …… 心真是比海寬了，決定了，就叫你東海吧，李東海！我是你的救命恩人知道嗎？要跟我姓才行，呀，別顧著吃啊，有沒有聽到我說的？」

李赫宰又加重一點力道揉了牠腦袋幾下，正吃得開心的虎崽被他的碎念和作亂的大手騷擾給煩得不行，嗷嗚奶吼一聲伸爪狠狠拍在他手背上，看他安分了才重新低下頭去繼續大快朵頤。

「哎唷，看不出來脾氣還挺大 …… 」

李赫宰看著自己被拍紅的手，嘴裡似是嫌棄地嘟嚷，臉上溫暖的笑意卻止也止不住，他靜靜看著埋頭吃東西的小虎崽，從今天開始你就暫時是我的固定同行虎啦，小傢伙。


End file.
